SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time
SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time is the first SpongeBob SquarePants crossover planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It is a prequel to the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot As the film opens, the narrator explains that a drought is occurring. To escape it the dinosaurs are migrating in search of the "Great Valley," a lush, Utopian paradise. A "Longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot. Back in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Mr. Krabs plan a time-traveling vacation to the prehistoric past. Back in the prehistoric past, as Littlefoot grows older, his mother tells him stories of the Great Valley, where there is plenty of food, fresh water, a place far from predators, and a chance to start a new life together. On the way, Littlefoot meets SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks, who are trying to find The Great Valley, too, and figure going with the herd would get them there in no time. Continuing on with the trek, Littlefoot's mother informs him of the prejudice between the different dinosaur species when he tries to play with a "Threehorn" girl named Cera, but her father stops him. That night, Littlefoot, along with SpongeBob and his friends, and Cera meet again and play together for a while until a "Sharptooth" attacks. Littlefoot's mother intervenes, battling with the Sharptooth and suffering severe injuries, but managing to defeat him by pushing him into a deep chasm. At the same time, an "earthshake" occurs, opening a deep ravine in the ground, which swallows up the Sharptooth and a great deal of other dinosaurs. SpongeBob and the others are separated from many of the dinosaur herds, including Littlefoot's and Cera's. Littlefoot finds his mother when the earthquake ends, but she is mortally wounded, and dies. Feeling depressed and confused, Littlefoot accidently slides down a ravine, where he meets an old armored dinosaur named Rooter, who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. After mourning for some time, Littlefoot hears his mother speak to him through his heart, and reminds him how to reach the Great Valley. As he makes his way, he reunites with SpongeBob the gang, who tried to get back home, but were separated when the earthquake happen. They briefly meet up with Cera and ask her to join them to the Great Valley, but she refuses by taking another path alone. They later meet a cheerful "Bigmouth" named Ducky, who asks to join him. As they travel, and try to find food along the way, they encounter an aerophobic "Flyer" named Petrie, who joins them on their quest. Meanwhile, Cera encounters a comatose Sharptooth, whom she believes to be dead, and charges at mischievously, though this accidently awakens him. As she flees, she meets up with the others and warns them about the Sharptooth; Littlefoot does not believe her, being convinced that Sharptooth is dead. As Cera describes the encounter {exaggerating her bravery}, she accidently flings Ducky near a patch of grass, which has a hatching egg containing a baby "Spiketail". Ducky names him Spike and brings him into their band. Seeking the Great Valley, they find a river leading to a cluster of trees, which is rapidly depleted by a herd of starving sauropods. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a single leaf-bearing tree, and obtain food by piling atop each other to reach it and pull it down. Cera remains aloof and arrogant, boasting that she is independent, but at nightfall, she, along with the others, gravitates to Littlefoot's sleeping nest for warmth and companionship. The Sharptooth attacks them in the morning, but they escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him, and discover a Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother. Although they pass other landmarks she mentioned, such as string of volcanoes, Cera grows impatient as the search begins to yield no results and quarrels with Littlefoot, causing a schism in the little herd (SpongeBob and his friends watch helplessly as their friends quarrel). Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera, who goes another way (SpongeBob friends go because they believe it to be easy and all they wanted was to get to the Great Valley). As SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie fall into danger involving a lava barrier and a tar pit, Littlefoot comes and rescues them. They then save Cera from an aggressive herd of Pachycephalosaurus while disguised as a giant tar-monster, which frightens Cera. Angry, humiliated and heartbroken, Cera tearfully leaves the group. The next day, the others are frolicking in a pond when the Sharptooth appears nearby. Determined to defeat him, Littlefoot formulates a plan to lure him to the deep end of the pond, drop a large rock from the edge of a nearby cliff onto his head, and thus drown him. As Ducky lures him to the water, Littlefoot, Spike and the others have trouble moving the rock. During the proceeding struggle, a hot draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to master his powers of flight. Sharptooth jumps onto the rock they are pushin, taking Ducky and Petrie with him to where they are. At that moment, Cera shows up and helps the plan to be completed; defeating Sharptooth for good. But Sharptooth grabs Petrie in his jaws as he falls towards the water and they both fall in. After a few tense moments, Petrie emerges from the water alive. Sharptooth however is not seen or found and is presumed dead. Littlefoot then follows a cloud that looks like his mother. The cloud leads him to the Great Valley, where the children's surviving relatives are already settled. Petrie and Ducky rejoin their families, and Ducky's family adopts Spike. Cera reunites with her father, and Littlefoot joins his grandparents. With their mission complete and leading the children safely, the film concludes as SpongeBob and the gang look on with an indication of the protagonists' companionship. Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck *Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot *Candy Hutson as Cera *Judith Barsi as Ducky *Will Ryan as Petrie *Helen Shaver as Littlefoot's mother *Burke Byrnes as Cera's father *Bill Erwin as Littlefoot's grandfather *Pat Hingle as the narrator/Rooter Trivia *Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck guest star in this film. *Like Daniel Esposito's film Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the SpongeBob SquarePants films, the Mickey Mouse films, and the Looney Tunes films. *Also like the remake version of Daniel Esposito's film Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time, this film use the widescreen Blu-ray version of The Land Before Time. *This was originally planned to be the first ever SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film, but SuperVideomaniac started making SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King first. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film instead. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memories of Judith Barsi (1978-1988), who was the original voice of Ducky and died after being shot by her own father, Pat Hingle (1924-2009), who was the real film's narrator and the voice of Rooter and died of myelodysplasia, Bill Erwin (1914-2010), who was the original voice of Grandpa Longneck and died of natural causes, Judy Freudberg (1949–2012), who wrote the real film and died from complications of a brain tumor, and James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music for the real film and died in a plane crash. *The 1997 DVD of The Land Before Time was reprinted in 1999, the same year SpongeBob SquarePants was first broadcast on Nickelodeon. *''The Land Before Time'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2015, the same year The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released in theaters, the third season of Mickey Mouse was first broadcast on Disney Channel, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run was released directly on DVD and Digital HD. Category:Spin-off films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Films dedicated to Judith Barsi